Encuentro en la Red
by Hanna2014
Summary: Esta es la historia de Liam Payne y America Della Rovere, dos chicos tratando de pasar los obstaculos de las situaciones que se le proponen, pero su vida cambia cuando sus mundos chocan a través de una red llamada Internet. Una historia de Liam Payne.
1. El comienzo de algo especial

Capitulo 1:

**La vida no es fácil**

**Todo lo que veo no es real**

**Mi vida se vuelve inverosímil**

**Los demás no distinguen del bien y el mal**

**Sáquenme de este infierno**

**Pues prefiero no vivir**

**A vivir siempre en tempestad**

**Narrator's POV **

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo que podría venir, esperaba desesperada la llamada de sus compañeros para poder integrarla a un equipo de basquetbol.

-Stevenson –dijo un capitán llamando a una compañera para su equipo.

-Rodriguez –llamó a otra.

América esperaba ansiosa, marcaba el paso con un ritmo disparejo, tomaba sus manos y las estrujaba una contra otra. No soportaba otro segundo más, entonces, después de unos minutos miró hacia los lados y vio que ella era la única restante entre el grupo reunido anteriormente de 42 personas.

- Della Rovere –nombró el profesor de deportes.

Automáticamente América levanto la vista tímidamente esperando una indicación.

-A las bancas.

Cabizbaja y arrastrando los píes fue al sitio señalado, se posó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y los abrió nuevamente.

Se dio cuenta que esa sensación ya se le hacía familiar, el desprecio de los demás, estar sola, ignorada, "invisible", era ya el pan de cada día, en conclusión, estaba acostumbrada.

Después de la clase salió del colegio rumbo a su casa, se puso un impermeable color amarillo fuerte y caminó entre la lluvia por casi veinte minutos, cuando llegó a casa subió rápidamente a su dormitorio, sus padres no habían llegado aún.

Prendió su computadora, parte por parte, calmada entro primero a Tumblr, veía cada una de las fotos y pensaba, "¿Por qué no puedo ser yo así?", en verdad, no se valoraba. De pronto vio un post.

"Omegle, conéctate con personas totalmente extrañas, ¿Combinación perfecta eh?"

Abajo del post estaba el link de la página, dudó un poco pero se decidió después de unos segundos, ¿Qué le costaba probar?, hizo clic en el hipervínculo y esperó a que la página cargara.

**Liam's POV.**

Ayer ví a mi novia Danielle besarse con Harry, no fue de lo más agradable claro y la verdad duele más de lo que me podía imaginar, pero la perdono. No crean que Harry la besó porque quiso, eso es lo que mas me duele, ella lo besó. Jamás me había sentido tan engañado en mi vida.

-Liam, ¿Cómo sigues? –me preguntó Niall.

-Bien, creo. Solo quiero dormir un poco. –respondí sin ganas de una charla.

Después de eso hubo un gran espacio en la conversación en la que los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

-Sé que no estas bien Liam –Niall adversó.

-¿Es muy notorio? –dije desviando un poco la mirada.

Niall tomó mi Mac, y entró a una página la cual me comentó se llamaba "Omegle", se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a explicar la función de dicho sitio web.

-Es una página en la cual hablas con absolutos desconocidos, pensé que podía ser interesante para ti, necesitas conocer nuevas personas, y además no te conocerían como "Liam Payne de One Direction" solo como algún Liam en el globo terráqueo. –dijo tratando de infundirme interés.

-No gracias… solo… déjame solo.

Me tiré sobre mi cama y me cubrí con unas sábanas. Niall me vio con cara de tristeza, cerró la Mac, y la dejó sobre mi escritorio.

-Espero que más tarde estés mejor

Dicho esto Niall salió cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Quede solo.

Solo.

Solo como al principio de toda esta aventura. Solo como odio estar, porque la soledad te hace reflexionar de cosas en las que en verdad no quieres pensar. Miré entre las sábanas hacia mi escritorio, mi Mac estaba ahí, en estado de suspensión, ofreciendo implícitamente un mundo de ilusiones y fantasías, un mundo abierto a posibilidad, y quizá esa sea la solución de todos los problemas que he tenido últimamente.

Me levanté de la cama y en puntillas me dirigí hacia esa laptop, la tomé y corrí de nuevo a esconderme entre las sábanas, me acomodé boca abajó, cubriéndome con las sábanas para que nadie pudiera ver, y abrí el computador, había un logo grande que decía "Omegle, habla con extraños" y te daban a elegir entre dos opciones, "texto o video", obviamente elegí texto y esto me redirigió a otra pantalla, una pantalla de chat.

**Narrator's POV**

America y Liam empezaron a tipear juntos su primera palabra, ese "hola" sería el punto de quiebre en su vida, una vida que ya no sería la misma.


	2. ¡Un saludo por aquí, un saludo por allá!

Hola :) Soy la escritora de esto -risa- y les doy la bienvenida a mi primera "fanfic" en "Fanfiction" ;) Es emocionante lo sé :D Espero que les guste porque se vienen más capítulos :OhYeah:

Besos


End file.
